What He did for Her
by FanFicDude93
Summary: Sari has an accident and doesnt remember anything. He does everything to get her memory back, but does something else that changed everything. SARIxBEE This is the rewrite version
1. Chapter 1

**From an Accident to a Problem**

One night, while Sari and the Autobots were asleep, Blitzwing flew overhead and picked up an energy signal from Sari's room. Her key gave off energy due to the fact that he was close by.

"Interesting, more energy that an all-spark fragment," he said, "Megatron will want to hear about this."

He flew back to the cave and told Megatron.

"The Autobots must have a large piece in their possession." Megatron pondered.

"Let us take it in the glorious name of the Decepticons." insisted Lugnut.

"For vonce, I agree vith Lugnut." Blitzwing said. "I vill crush za enemy into sheet metal." he shouted as he changed his face.

"Patience, both of you. In time we will attack, but when the time is right." Megatron told them.

"Why not now, master?" questioned Lugnut, "the Autobots have captured all human villains, they wont expect an attack from anyone."

"Vonce again, I agree vith Lugnut." said Blitzwing.

"So be it. We attack at the first light of dawn." declared Megatron.

Morning came and the Autobots were more awake than ever. Bumblebee was more jittery than usual.

"WOW!," he shouted, "what do you call this Sari?"

"Its called coffee." she explained

Then out of no where…BANG!! A cloud of dust filled the room. When it settled, they all looked to the front door and saw a huge hole. And in it was Blitzwing.

"Room service, ahahahahahaha!! He said in his crazy face, then changed to his aggressive face and said, "give us the All-Spark fragment, NOW"

"T-T-Try and take, Torchy." said Bumblebee as he tried to ware off the jitteriness.

"Da name's Blitzwing, Tiny."

Bumblebee hated being called Tiny. He was so mad that he ran towards Blitzwing without looking, and was confronted with Lugnut's fist.

"Autobots, evasive maneuvers!" commanded Prime, "Sari, find a place to hide, quick."

Lugnut tossed Bumblebee up to the ceiling and threw him at the wall to create a hole.

"BUMBLEBEE!!" Sari shouted.

Bumblebee's arm was ready to be detached from his body.

"This is for the Decepticons." declared Lugnut as he raised his fist.

"Hang on Buddy!" Bulkhead said twirling his wrecking ball. He lashed it at Lugnut and sent him out the door.

Sari ran over to Bumblebee and used her key to repair his arm. The key gave off a bright light and tons of energy.

"There's za energy signal again." said Blitzwing as he looked over to Sari, "of course, za child's key."

Just then Megatron came in. All eyes were on him.

"Blitzwing. Get the key." he ordered, "we'll deal with the rest."

Blitzwing turned to Sari and ran at her. Then Bumblebee got in the way and tripped him.

"Sari! Get out of here." he told her.

She ran outside to find a hiding place. But she wasn't fast enough, Blitzwing came out after her. She looked back to Bumblebee and saw him on the floor, motionless and his eyes shut.

"Give me za key child," Blitzwing said.

Sari thought quick and pulled out a gum wrapper. She folded it until it looked like her key.

"Here you overgrown calculator!" she said as she threw it.

"Thanks." Blitzwing said and shot at her feet and flew off, followed by the other Decepticons.

Sari flew over eight feet from the blast and landed on her forehead.

Moments later, Bumblebee woke up and noticed Sari was missing.

"Sari! Where are you?!" he shouted and looked around to see the Autobots lying on the floor.

He ran outside and saw her lying face down.

"SARI"

He picked her up gently and turned her over. He saw the bump on her head and a scratch.

"Sari, wake up." he said worried, "come on Sari, wake up. Ratchet!!" he ran back inside.

Bumblebee shook Ratchet so hard that he woke up.

"Knock it off kid, I'm already beat up." Ratchet said in pain.

"But Doc-Bot, its Sari, look." he showed him Sari.

Sari groaned quietly, but loud enough for Bumblebee to hear.

"Sari?" he said, "wake up please. Come on."

Sari opened her eyes slowly and started rubbing her head. She looked up to Bumblebee and found herself in his hands. Then she said…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Ratchet put his hands over his ears, Bumblebee just kept Sari in his hand.

"What wrong?!" he asked.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU?" Sari shouted back.

Bumblebee was just shocked.

_This is the first chapter, but I "remixed" it a little. The second chapter is almost done and I'm writing a new story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sari was running around in Bumblebee's palm trying not to fall out. Bumblebee just stood there and wondered if this was a prank or if it was real, but Sari was more scared than ever.

"Sari, just calm down." he said.

"Who is Sari?" she said.

"You, that's your name."

"My name…what are you talking about." she said catching her breathe. "I don't even know my name."

Then Ratchet came up and put a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Let me take a look at her. I've been studying human anatomy."

He did a thorough check of her and noticed the bump on her head. He poked it gently but Sari felt the pain.

"OWWW!!" she yelled.

Ratchet gave a sigh and said, "She has amnesia."

"Amne…wha?" replied Bumblebee worried that if it was fatal.

"Its when a human loses their memory due to an accident like a fall or they ran into something." Ratchet explained.

"Well…when I found her, she was on the floor." Bumblebee said, "can we fix it?" he said concerned for his friend.

"Some types are temporary, others are permanent." Ratchet said in a low voice, "to get their memory back you have to do something to make them remember."

"Oh man," Bumblebee said.

"Hello…" Sari said, "I'm still here. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing…" said Bumblebee.

Bumblebee looked at her, she had a smile on her face and her hands on her hips and noticed something…her key.

"Sari!" he said, "where's your key?"

"My key? I don't have a house…or do I?"

Bumblebee thought back to the battle, he remembered Lugnut, Megatron, and Blitzwing.

"That's it," he said to himself, "Blitzwing. He'll pay for this."

Then Sari came up to Bumblebee.

"So…what's your name?" she asked.

"Um…Bumblebee." he answered.

"That's a nice name." she complimented him.

She went back inside and asked Ratchet some questions. But Bumblebee went to look for Blitzwing by himself. He drove all over town but now sign of him or the Decepticons. Then he went to the woods and found nothing, until…BAM! He was struck behind by Lugnut.

Hours later he woke and found himself strapped to a table. He couldn't move. He just looked around and saw Lugnut standing with Blitzwing.

"Hey, Blitz-breath!" he called out.

Blitzwing turned to his anger face and said, "I've told you a thouzand times. The name's Blitzwing."

"Where's the key?" Bumblebee said.

"What key?" said a voice.

It was Megatron, standing by the table.

"That child gave us a fake." he shouted.

"Well what do you want with me?" Bumblebee said scared.

"Oh, nothing…except the location of the key!" said Megatron.

"I'll never tell you."

"Fine, Lugnut get the torch." commanded Megatron.

Lugnut got a torch and handed to Megatron. Without another sound Megatron lit it and put the flames on Bumblebee's neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Bumblebee screamed at the top of his vocal processor, "AAAAAHHHHHH…PLEASE…STOP…AAAAAHHHHH!!"

"Tell me where the key is." he said.

"OK…OK…" Bumblebee gave in, "Its…its…at…the docks…" he said trying to get his breath back.

"Thanks for your cooperation. That would be all…for now." Megatron said.

He let Bumblebee go and threw him out the door. Bumblebee was holding on to his neck and fell over. Soon after, he blacked out.

_This is the second chapter. Please tell me how I'm doing. Also, should I continue?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bumblebee opened his eyes slowly and found himself in Ratchet's med bay. He looked around the room and saw the whole team. He tried to get up but couldn't.

"Keep still kid, you're pretty beat up." Ratchet told him.

"W…w…where's Sari?" he asked.

"I'm right here." she replied.

"Sari, I couldn't find your…HEY!" Bumblebee jumped up, "you responded to your name."

"Well, duh. Its my name. Right Ratchet."

Bumblebee just sat there with his eyes wide.

"But…but…but…" he stuttered, "I thought you lost your memory."

"I helped her with that." said Ratchet, "I showed her an All Spark fragment and then, boom, she remembered. Only thing is, she only remembers herself and me."

Bumblebee just sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll remember," said Prime, "just give it time."

Sari ran into the common room and started watching TV. Then Bulkhead joined her. When he sat down he felt something tumble around inside his storage compartment. He reached in and pulled out the xylophone he got for Sari on her birthday. He showed her to see if it would jog her memory, then Bumblebee came in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Maybe she'll remember this." Bulkhead explained.

"Hate to say this big guy, but how's she gonna…" he was interrupted.

"BULKHEAD! Its YOU!!" Sari shouted with joy.

Bumblebee just stood there with his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"Told ya." Bulkhead said.

Later on Sari walked near a fire hose. She stared at it and remembered when Prowl was infected with space barnacles. Just then Prowl walked by.

"PROWL!!" she said hugging his leg, "I remembered when we went camping."

Bumblebee overheard and ran over to where they were.

"What about me?" he asked impatiently.

"Nope. What was your name again.?" she said.

"OH COME ON!" Bumblebee said frustrated.

That night she was watching a movie with giant spiders. She paused on one of the spiders and remembered Optimus and Blackarachnia on Halloween.

"Hey, how you doin?" Prime asked as he came in.

"Good, good," she said, "hey Optimus, how's your girlfriend?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"Wha…" he noticed the TV and turned pink. Sari just laughed.

The next day Sari remembered everyone except Bumblebee.

He just sighed and walked out.

"Maybe I'm not trying hard enough" he thought. "Yeah. Tonight I'm taking Sari to the thing we both like to do."

Night came and he was ready. Sari came out with Bulkhead.

"Do I have to? I don't even know him." she said.

"Yes you have to and don't worry, he a good guy." Bulkhead told her.

Sari climbed into Bumblebee's passenger seat and the both of them were off. Sari was quiet until she said…

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Bumblebee said.

Five minutes later they were at a dance club for kids. Sari was excited. Sari walked in through the front door, while Bumblebee had to use the loading dock. He went inside and saw Sari already dancing. He just froze and stared at her.

"Look at her, she so beautiful." he thought, "wait a minute, what did I say?" he asked himself.

Then joined her. Both of them were having fun, then a slow song came on. Bumblebee looked around and saw everyone but Sari hold on to each other.

"Awkward," he thought.

Sari didn't want to be an outcast, so she went to Bumblebee and said…

"You want to dance?"

"OK" he replied.

They danced together and Bumblebee thought again.

"She's so beautiful and kind."

Sari just closed her eyes sitting in his hand.

The song was over and they left. Both were quiet. They were on a bridge when a blast of ice almost hit them. Bumblebee transformed and saw Blitzwing. He didn't want Sari to forget anymore memories. He put her out of sight.

"You lied to us Autobot, Megatron wants to see you." Blitzwing said.

_Here's the third chapter. Should I continue? Please comment._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bumblebee was scared, but he had to be strong for Sari.

"What do you mean I lied?" Bumblebee asked.

"We searched the entire dock and…wait a minute, why am I telling you." Blitzwing replied then turned to his crazy face, "no matter, I've just come to pick you up, hahahahahaha."

"I'm not going anywhere." Bumblebee said firmly.

Blitzwing turned to his anger face, "Well, ve have to do this za hard vay then." and shot the car Sari was hiding behind.

BOOM…it exploded and Sari was blown to the edge. She was hanging on for her life. It was a half mile drop.

"SARI!" Bumblebee yelled. He ran over and put his hand out. "Sari! Grab my hand!"

Sari reached but lost her grip. She fell for about one feet when Bumblebee caught her hand. Then, she remembered. She remembered the day Starscream put the train on top of Sumdac Tower and pushed it off. She remembered whose hand she held.

She took a deep breath and yelled… "BUMBLEBEE!!"

Bumblebee was happy and scared at the same time. He pulled her up and she hugged him, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bumblebee, I'm sorry." she said crying.

"It's okay," he comforted her, "Just hide."

She hid and Bumblebee turned to Blitzwing. He took out his stingers and shot a couple at him. Blitzwing wasn't going easy on Bumblebee. He froze one leg and hit his face so hard, one of his eye almost came out. The battle lasted for three minutes when Sari looked and Bumblebee was leaking oil and had his eyes closed.

"Blitzwing to Megatron. I have the Autobot in custody. Do you still want him, alive?"

"Of course. Bring him back to base." Megatron instructed.

Blitzwing transformed and took off, with Bumblebee.

Sari was starting to cry and kept saying, "I'm sorry, Bumblebee." She ran as fast as she can back to the others. When she got back she told them what happened.

"We have to help him." she said.

"Sari, he could be anywhere." Prime said.

"We have to." she kept saying, "He saved me life, now I have to save his." she said crying.

"Well why do you want to go now?" Prowl asked, "You barely got your memory back."

"I just…" she was interrupted.

"Why?" they kept asking.

"Because I Love Him!" she shouted, "I love him, OK." she was really crying now. The others were stunned by what she said.

"Listen Sari, we'll go first thing in the morning. OK?" Prime tried to comfort her.

"sniffle…OK…sniffle" she said.

But at the Decepticon base, things got worse. Bumblebee found himself on the same table he was strapped to. He tried to break free, but was hit in the chest by Blitzwing.

"Don't try it Autobot." he said and hit him again.

"Blitzwing, enough." Megatron said out of the darkness. He walked up to Bumblebee and hit him.

"That's for lying."

Bumblebee was in so much pain that he couldn't speak.

"Lugnut, bring the torch, the saw, and the drill." Megatron commanded.

Lugnut came back with all the stuff Megatron wanted, but they were all industrial sized. Each Decepticon took a tool. Blitzwing had the torch, Lugnut had the saw, and Megatron had the drill. Blitzwing put the torch on the opposite side of his neck Megatron already burned.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Bumblebee screamed.

Lugnut used the saw to cut of Bumblebee's foot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Bumblebee screamed louder.

"Tell us where the key is." Megatron demanded.

"I'll never tell." Bumblebee said.

Megatron started to drill into Bumblebee's chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Bumblebee screamed his loudest.

The pain was so intense that it felt like he was ready to go offline. His last thought was about Sari, her looks and sounds. Then he blacked out.

_Here's the fourth chapter. Please comment and tell me if I should continue._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sari couldn't sleep, she was worrying about Bumblebee. Then she thought back about what she said.

'_I love him' _she kept thinking. Wiping the tears off her face, she dosed off into a light sleep.

Morning came and she was the first one awake. The rest woke and they searched all over Detroit.

"Sari, which direction did Blitzwing go?" asked Prowl.

"He went towards the woods." she said.

So, they went up in the direction Sari said. They didn't find nothing. They were ready to leave until Ratchet said…

"Wait. I'm picking up a faint energy signal."

"How far?" asked Prime.

"Inside this mountain." Ratchet said rubbing the side of the mountain.

"Prime, the signal's getting weak. If it is him, he's not doing good." Ratchet told Prime.

Sari turned to Ratchet with tears in her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Look!" Bulkhead said pointing to a cave.

Sari ran in, not thinking of the dangers. The rest followed .When they got inside, every where they looked it was dark, except for the light from a single hole in the roof. Sari squinted her eyes and walked slowly towards the thing it was shining on.

"Prime, the signal's coming from that." Ratchet whispered to Prime while pointing to the light.

When Sari was close enough to see what was there, she fell on her knees. Fifteen feet in front of her was Bumblebee. The others came up to Sari position. She was crying so hard. They noticed Bumblebee's feet were gone, the burn marks on his neck, and the hole in his chest. There was a puddle of oil on the ground and more kept coming from his leg and chest.

Sari kept saying to her self, "I'm sorry Bumblebee, I'm so sorry."

She held her key and walked up to Bumblebee. She found the slot where it goes and put it in. The key glowed brighter than ever, but nothing happened. They waited for him to do something, but he just laid there.

"Sari, listen, there are some things you cant fix with your key." Prowl said.

"He gave his life for me…for me…"she said crying, "he did all this for me. He got my memory back, he saved me, and he took a beating for me."

"Sari. Look he did this because he loved you.," Bulkhead said, "he told me to tell you if this happened. He told me before you left for the club."

Sari gave him a glare.

"You mean you knew!" she shouted, "you knew and you didn't even tell me!"

"I'm sorry." he said trying to calm her down.

She went back to get her key when a voice came out from the shadows.

"Leaving so soon?"

It was Blitzwing. He was holding Bumblebee's Autobot sign.

"You," Sari said, "where are your other pals."

"Oh they already left. I was just here to get za body." he replied, "but since you're here, you can take care of it." he said then transformed and flew off.

_**This is not the end**__. I'm having writer's block. Please comment._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sari and the others watch as Blitzwing flew away. Sari, still crying, turned to Bumblebee and was ready to take her key out when she heard a noise.

"Hhhmmpppp…"

She looked at Bumblebee, the gave her key another twist. This time the glowing was bright as it can get. She took it out and stared at Bumblebee. She saw his eyelids twitch.

"Bumblebee…wake up, come on." she encouraged him.

The others ran to his side. And saw him opening his eyes.

"S…S…Sari…" Bumblebee said then coughed.

"Ratchet we need to get him back to the plant." Prime said.

"We cant. The plant is too far, he wouldn't make it." Ratchet replied.

Then they saw more light and noticed Sari using her key. She put the key on Bumblebee's neck and it went from scorch marks to its original color.

"That's it." she said.

She did the same with his chest and in a minute the hole was now filled. She put her key on his ankles and there they were again, his feet.

"Hmmm…just one more thing missing." she said and put the key on his chest again. And there was a new Autobot sign.

"Sari…is that you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, I'm right here." she said softly.

"I…I…love you." he said and went to sleep.

Sari was happy and relieved that he loved her too. Then Ratchet comes up.

"Kid, give him time to rest. He needs it." he said.

Hours later Bumblebee woke up and saw Sari asleep next to him.

"Pssssttttt…Sari, hey Sari." he tried waking her up.

Sari just turned over. He tried making noises until he thought of something. He bumped her with his hip.

"Owww." she said, "Bumblebee! You're awake."

"Yeah. Could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure." she said.

"Could you untie me?" he asked with a smile in his face.

"Ok," she said, "but you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Put your lips like this." she said showing him how to get ready for a kiss.

"OK, I did it." he said.

"Now close your eyes." she said and when he did, she gave him the biggest kiss anyone could give.

When it was over both of them turned red.

"And could you do one more thing?" she asked him.

"What?"

"Say how you feel about me." she told him.

"I love Sari Sumdac." he said.

"Louder." she teased.

"I love Sari Sumdac!" he said louder.

"Now the loudest you can get." she teased again.

He took in a deep breath and said, "I LOVE SARI SUMDAC!!"

They both turned really red. And She let him go.

They kissed and hugged each other. And both said…

"I love you"

_The End._

_Credits go to - Crystal Persian for the idea. Thanks._


End file.
